


Waves of You

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic)
Genre: ABO, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rut, Rut Sex, Scenting, Sex, Sex Dream, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: O!Haruki, A!KaitoAfter helping Haruki with his heat a few months ago, it's now the Omega's turn to help his boyfriend through his rut.
Relationships: Kaito Asahi & Haruki Watanabe, Kaito Asahi / Haruki Watanabe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Waves of You

„Are you free next Sunday?” Haruki asked, his head resting on Kaito’s thighs as he played on his console.

“Hm?” Kaito looked up from his book.

“There is this movie I wanted to see and I thought that he haven’t been out on a date in a while, so…”

“I’m sorry, but I’m busy on Sunday.”

“Well, Friday or Saturday is fine, too. I just thought since your free day is on Monday…”

“I’m really sorry, Guppy, but the whole weekend is not good for me. To be honest, I guess we won’t be able to see each other for the whole week.”

Haruki set his console down and looked up to him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. It’s just… My rut is coming around Saturday.”

His boyfriend sat up and looked at him in confusion.

“Then why can’t I come to see you? You helped me with my heat, too.”

Haruki was right, Kaito had helped him through his last heat. A smile hushed over his lips when he remembered those four days when they had finally slept together the first time – and a lot more after that. Even outside of Haruki’s heat, they had had sex a few times, but…

“Haruki… I’d love to have you with me, but… I don’t think I could control myself when you are here. My rut is… intense. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Kaito,” Haruki sighed and sat down on Kaito’s lap, taking his face into his hands, “I trust you. I’m sure you would rather hurt yourself than doing anything that might affect me in a bad way. And I want to remind you that I’m not made out of sugar. I can handle that.”

He rubbed his scent glands against Kaito’s and then looked at him with such a determination in his eyes, Kaito couldn’t turn him down.

“Okay.”

The following Friday, Kaito returned home from running a few errands around noon. He had taken this day off as a precaution, but his instinct had proved him right. Already this morning he had been feeling a lot hotter than usual. Yet no matter how wobbly his legs had been, he had to take Ar-chan over to Will and Isao who would take care of his dogs in the meantime. Furthermore, there had been one last thing to buy in advance. He had thought about it for quite a while, but had decided to buy one anyway. Omega-collars were nothing common anymore – at least not in their original purpose. They were still sold for fashion reasons and for omegas to protect themselves just in case, though suppressants and emergency medication had reduced the cases of unwanted mating in the past decades immensely. Yet no matter how much Kaito loved and cherished Haruki and no matter how much he wanted to become mates with him someday, he didn’t want to do something during his rutthat both of them might regret later. So just to be prepared, he had bought a beautiful turquoise coloured collar for Haruki that matched his eyes.

When the door fell shut behind him, Kaito leaned against it, closing his eyes for a moment. For the last few years, his rut had been punctual on the hour. Then why was he early this time? Could it be that… Kaito soaked in the air and the lingering scent that was left from Haruki’s last visit a few days ago went right into his mind, clouding his ability to think straight. He felt like this was the first time that he spent his rut with someone. This nervousness, the excitement… Well, maybe it was different this time, because this was the first time he cared about the person he would spent the following days with. Walking into the kitchen to place the collar and an explaining note on the table where Haruki would see it, Kaito noticed how he began to feel dizzy. His legs were already slightly wobbly and it was like he could name every single place that Haruki had touched the last time he had been there. The chair, the table, the handle of the fridge – everything carried a memory of his scent. Kaito growled and allowed the alpha inside him to yearn for more for a moment.

Taking out his phone, he texted Haruki that he was early and that he could come over already tonight if he wanted to. Kaito looked at the message after he had sent it. His stomach tensed when he thought how much he wanted Haruki to be there. But his boyfriend was still at work and probably wouldn’t look at his phone until much later. Maybe Kaito should take a little nap until then. His senses would only drive him crazy and he would need all his energy for later and since he had given Haruki his spare key, he would be able to enter his apartment even if Kaito was still asleep. So he went to his bedroom, took off his shirt and his jeans and threw himself onto his bed.

A few hours later Kaito woke up from the heat inside his body. When he opened his eyes, his room was coloured in the orange and rosy tones of the sunset, yet Kaito didn’t notice much of this stunning play of colours, because his body was hot, way hotter than before he went to sleep. His senses were already clouded and his cock half-hard from the dream he had had. God, the way his rut-overwhelmed mind had played tricks on him like never before. Not enough that he yearned for Haruki to come back from work, no, his head had confronted him with two of him – in indescribable outfits. Kaito’s dick hardened when he tried to remember them. One of them had been dressed in a black, one in a white / rosy coloured camisole that had revealed more that it had covered, his erect dick visible under a red thong. And hell had the darkly dressed Haruki been bold. Kaito loved Haruki’s shy side, but this new aspect of him…

When he breathed in, Kaito was overwhelmed with Haruki’s scent that seemed so real as if his boyfriend was standing right in this room. Kaito closed his eyes and took in the increasing scent of freshly baked pastries that reminded him so much of home combined with the freshness of the taw glistening in the morning light. It filled his chest and heated up his body a little more. How much he wished right now to rub his nose against his boyfriend’s scent glands. Kaito opened his eyes and his gaze fell onto the chair next to his drawer. He smirked when he made out the source of Haruki’s extreme scent. There was one of his shirts hanging over the backrest. Haruki must have forgotten it when he had been over the last time.

The alpha inside him growled at the scent from his omega. Instinctively, Kaito reached out for the shirt and buried his nose in the soft fabric. His mind running wild from the pheromones, he leaned against the head of the bed, his eyes closed and the shirt still close to his face. If Haruki was here now, Kaito would let his fingers run over his soft skin. Not a single inch would be left untouched. Making his boyfriend sit down on his lap, Kaito would let his hard cock rub between the firm butt cheeks until Haruki begged him to finally enter him. Kaito was immersed into his fantasy when his free hand found its way into his boxer shorts. Slowly, his mind wandered off to the dream he just had where the dark Haruki had touched his twin all over, preparing and edging him in front of Kaito’s eyes. His hand started to spread the precum over his tip and down to the base of his now fully hardened cock. This would feel so much better if it were Haruki’s lips that would cover his dick with his soft lips. The movement of his hand quickened as the imagined both the erotic and the pure Haruki wrapping their tiny hands around his length, the dark one teaching the shy Haruki how to pleasure his alpha.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but he was sure Haruki’s scent became thicker. It erased every single thought in his mind that wasn’t about his boyfriend and how much he wanted to be inside him already. Burying his teeth into the shirt, Kaito thrusted up his hips into his fist.

“Haruki…” he growled.

He felt the tension in his thighs and crotch, but his knot was not even building yet. He needed something tighter than his hand, something slicker than his own precum. Growling in desperation, he jerked himself off a little harder. How was he supposed to keep his cool when this sweet scent of freshly baked croissants filled his room? His thrusts became faster, his lips open as he panted. A deep groan left his throat.

“Omega!”

“Kaito?” a voice came from the door and a wall of sweet and fresh scent blew Kaito away. He turned his head and saw his beautiful boyfriend in the doorframe, his cheeks deeply blushed and the turquoise collar around his neck. Kaito’s body moved on its own. Before he actually realised, he had jumped out off his bed and pulled Haruki into a tight hug, scenting him through the collar. His decision to buy a bite-proof, but scent permeable one now payed off.

“You don’t smell like other alphas.”

“I showered before I came here,” Haruki whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Kaito’s neck.

“That’s so sweet. But I’ll cover you in my scent anyways. Even after a week, anyone will know that you’re mine.”

Haruki sighed contentedly. Only when Kaito was happy with his result, he let go off his boyfriend to kiss him. There was nothing sweet in this kiss. Kaito let his tongue conquer Haruki’s mouth right away. The way the smaller boy clawed his fingers into his back only encouraged him. His tongue asked Haruki for a dance, pulled him close and then pushed it back again in order to explore his mouth anew. Rubbing his crotch against the other’s groin, Kaito pulled both of them backwards.

“Your just that hard from kissing?” he smirked, pressing his thigh against Haruki’s hardening cock.

The boy blushed, but smiled. “How am I supposed not to? Your whole apartment scents so good. Like you’ve been waiting for me.”

“I was.”

Haruki blushed even harder and Kaito couldn’t wait a second longer. With fast fingers, he pulled the zipper of Haruki’s hoodie down and shoved it over his shoulders. Just a second later, his shirt followed and fell to the floor. Sitting down on the mattress behind him, Kaito turned to Haruki’s jeans under which an obvious tent was visible. Usually, Kaito would have taken his time to undress his boyfriend gently, but the alpha inside him was close to going crazy from all these omega pheromones and it was already hard enough not to just tear the jeans into pieces. Hastily, Kaito unbuttoned them and pulled them down so that Haruki just had to step out of them. His shorts were taken off right afterwards, just as Kaito’s. The alpha licked over his lips when he finally got to take a look at Haruki’s dripping cock.

“So beautiful. And just for me.”

Kaito let his tongue glide just once over Haruki’s tip before he got up, turned them around and bend his boyfriend over the bed. He let his teeth sink deeply into the plushy ass while spreading the cheeks apart with his hands. The scent of Haruki’s slick hit his nose and Kaito couldn’t keep in a content growl. As his fingers kept massaging the other’s butt, Kaito licked over his hole, taking in the taste of a sweet early morning breakfast in the rising sun after a good workout. Haruki moaned and threw back his head, sticking out his butt even more, when Kaito pushed his tongue past the muscle. God, this scent would drive him crazy soon. Kaito was so close from throwing Haruki on the mattress and fuck him until he fell unconscious. Just the last bit of his reason forced him to prepare his boyfriend first, so a finger joined his tongue, easily slipping inside as well.

“God, Kaito,” Haruki groaned, “You don’t… need to do this.”

“I do. I don’t want to hurt my precious omega.”

“That’s not… I mean… I came here prepared.”

Kaito stood up and grabbed Haruki’s shoulders. He pulled him up and made him look into his eyes. There was still a small ring of turquoise left, but despite Haruki’s dilated iris, the bright blush on his cheeks was so adorable Kaito couldn’t hold back anymore. And why should he? If his omega had already taken care of everything so that Kaito could easily…

Another growl left Kaito’s throat as he pushed Haruki onto the mattress again, following him right away. Just for a moment, his eyes flickered towards his nightstand.

“You don’t need any,” Haruki whispered, blushing even harder.

“What?”

“I took my suppressants.”

“But…”

“They also contain birth control meds, so…”

Letting himself fall forwards, Kaito pressed his lips onto Haruki’s. This boy was driving him crazy. What had he done to deserve to call someone that beautiful his boyfriend? Their tongues danced together, Kaito’s taking the lead. Their bodies and therefore their cocks were grinding against each other, stirring up the heat in Kaito’s stomach even more. Clawing his fingers into the dark blue silky hair, Kaito conquered Haruki’s mouth with all he had. This omega was his, he only belonged to him and the way Haruki wrapped his arms around his back, holding onto him tightly showed Kaito that his boyfriend felt just the same way. Intertwined to the point where one was unable to tell where Kaito started and Haruki ended, they only parted when they needed to breath. Haruki’s lips were swollen and deeply red, a sting of saliva still connecting the two. The omega let his hand ran his finger’s through Kaito’s destroyed hair and smiled.

“Come on, take me. I’m all yours, my alpha.”

That was the moment when Kaito’s brain was shut out and the alpha inside him took over. His skin was burning, his body set aflame and the fire was about to devour him. His cock was hurting, desperate to feel his omega. Without further ado, Kaito positioned himself in front of Haruki. All his instincts told him to plunge into him in one go, but Kaito wanted to cherish this. This was the first time that he would feel Haruki without anything between them. Just pure skin on pure skin. He swallowed hard when his tip pressed past the muscle. Haruki’s body jerked and he arched his back. Inch by inch Kaito sunk into the hot and tight hole that clenched so good around him as if it was made just for his cock to fit in. Well, Kaito would make sure that it was only him who would ever be inside Haruki. He would ruin the omega for everyone else until the point where Haruki begged for him to mark him.

Just imagining to let his teeth break open the skin above Haruki’s scent glands and make them form the inseparable bond made him thrust the last few inches of his cock inside. The omega sighed when he was completely filled. Kaito didn’t give him any time to adjust but pulled out only to thrust into the small body right away. Haruki had always felt amazing around him, but without the disturbing latex this was what heaven must be like. Kaito felt like he could feel even the smallest jerking of the muscles, the heat was way more intense and the slick that covered his cock was so much better than he had ever imagined.

“Mon petit oméga, tu es si agréable à toucher,” he growled.  
 _(My little omega, you feel so good)_

A moan was Haruki’s only answer combined with his hips thrusting upwards as his feet pressed him closer towards Kaito. They immediately found a perfect rhythm together that allowed Kaito to pound mercilessly into his boyfriend who answered every of his thrusts with a grind. His lips were open and every time Kaito hit him deep inside, he let out a sweet cry or sigh or wail. It didn’t matter which kind of sound it was, all of them wandered right into Kaito’s crotch.

“Kaito…” he groaned when the alpha lifted up his hips, so that Haruki had to put down his feet to balance his weight.

This position gave Kaito the possibility to penetrate Haruki with another angle. And it must be a good one, since his boyfriend suddenly started jerking and twitching all over. He threw his head from side to side, his fingers clawed into the sheets. His scent increased so much and Kaito could feel his insides sucking him in. It was uncommon for Haruki to be this sensitive right from the beginning, but Kaito wouldn’t complain.

“Come for me, my beautiful omega. I can assure you this won’t be the last time,” he whispered and just a moment later, Haruki came, his back arching to the point Kaito feared it might crack.

His cum spilled all over his chest up to his chin. Kaito took in the angelic side of this beautiful face convulsing in pleasure, his name on his lips. He would have loved to rest for a moment, dwelling in the sweet scent of an omega in orgasm, but his body just wouldn’t stop. Instead, it increased the strength of his thrust and hammered his cock into the contracting hole.

Haruki let out a scream when Kaito violated his overly sensitive sweet spot again. The alpha pounded into him to the point when all air seemed to be pushed out of his lunges, his moans getting more faint. The cum on Haruki’s chest glistened in the last rays of sunlight and Kaito knew that he needed to taste them. He let Haruki’s hips down and pressed his thighs against his torso, his fingers intertwining with Haruki’s as he pressed them down on either side of his head. Luckily, most omegas were a lot more flexible than alphas or betas. This way, Kaito was still able to move his crotch back and forth, but he was also close enough to Haruki, to let his tongue lick the white and still hot spurts off his skin.

The omega threw his head in his neck when Kaito let his tongue travel over his heated and flushed skin. The alpha traced all the thin lines, the perfect porcelain coloured skin up and down as far as he could reach. When he reached his boyfriend’s chest, Kaito noticed how erected his nipples already were. Pink and pointy they stood up, inviting him to sink his teeth into the tip. The loud moan that left Haruki’s lips as an answer made Kaito’s cock grow. Damn, a person shouldn’t be allowed to let out such sounds. Desperate to hear it one more time, Kaito turned to Haruki’s other nipple and began to nibble on it as well. And how beautiful the response was.

“Kaito…Ah…”

“You’re so good for me, omega. You feel so good, respond so well to my body. I never want to let you go. I want you to show only me those beautiful sights of you.”

“Please… Kaito… It’s still so hot… Please touch me.” Haruki’s hoarse and already wrecked voice was like honey in Kaito’s ears

“Your wish is my command,” he answered and let his hands wander down on Haruki’s body.

He started at his hair, tearing at and ruffling through the strands that fell into his face. From there he covered his chest in caresses and kisses. Haruki seemed to melt below him, the way his body moved under Kaito’s fingers so sexy and desperate for more that Kaito couldn’t help but cover the placed he had touched in bite marks. All of this belonged only to him and after this night, everyone would be able to see this. When his hands finally reached Haruki’s heavily leaking cock, the omega moaned and thrusted his hips up.

“Please, please… More…”

And Kaito obliged. His hands jerked Haruki off in the rhythm of his thrusts. His thumb teased the soft tip before spreading more of the precum from the top to the base. More and more sweat covered Haruki’s chest as all his efforts to create the friction himself stopped and he just gave in to the tight grip of Kaito’s hand around his cock and the thrusts against his prostate. He tensed all over, his muscles jerked and once more, he incarcerated Kaito inside him, his ass massaging the still growing alpha dick while he spread his second load of cum all over Kaito’s hand. The alpha moaned at the beautiful sight, when it hit him and he finally understood why Haruki was so sensitive.

The whole atmosphere of the room changed when it was overwhelmed with highly sweet omega pheromone. It travelled through his nose into his brain, bringing all human instincts to a halt. A low alpha’s growl brought the air around him to vibrate and Haruki to open his eyes.

“Alpha… It’s so hot… so hot… what…”

Now there was no turquoise left. Haruki’s eyes were completely dark and lustful. Instantly, Kaito pulled of out him, turned Haruki around and pulled his back to his chest.

“My beautiful little omega,” he whispered into Haruki’s ear with a hoarse voice, “my perfect omega went into heat… just because of me.”

Then, he thrusted into Haruki again while burying his teeth deeply into the collar above his scent glands. Kaito felt his alpha roar as he was unable to claim the omega underneath him. The only possibility to get rid of the heat that had become unbearable since Haruki had went into heat was to pound into his ass so hard, the omega would break. Every free inch of skin was covered with bite marks. Kaito wanted to leave his imprints all over his boyfriend, his omega who cried just so sweetly. His body covered in sweat, Kaito was panting, feeling the tension in his thighs increase. Also, the alpha could feel his knot starting to form, but he didn’t want this to end just yet. Therefore, he pulled out of Haruki and knelt down behind him, holding his butt up with his hands.

“Alpha… Whatahhh…”

Haruki moaned loudly when Kaito let his tongue enter his slick filled hole.

“You taste so good, my little omega. It would be a shame not to eat you out.”

Dipping his tongue into the wet and pulsating hole, Kaito tried to taste as much of Haruki’s slick as he could. It was driving him insane, like giving him shot after shot of the best drug in the whole world. His mind, his body, ever single cell of him was overwhelmed by the heat and the desire he felt towards Haruki.

A finger joined his tongue that Kaito placed perfectly on Haruki’s sweet spot. The omega moaned, throwing his head back. Haruki’s moans filled the whole room, echoing over and over in Kaito’s mind like music.

“Please... Alpha… Please… I’m going to come again soon.”

“Then come.”

“No! I want to come on your knot. Please alpha.”

Kaito was thrusting so hard and so fast into Haruki again, that the omega nearly lost his balance. Holding him up on his crotch, while his other hand supported his own weight on the other’s hip, Kaito sank balls deep into his boyfriend. His ever-growing knot already pressed against Haruki’s rim.

The omega lifted up his hands to intertwine his fingers with Kaito’s hand that rested on his groin.

“You’re filling me up so good, alpha. It feels a little like you’re getting me pregnant.“

“Pregnant…”

Kaito’s alpha went mad at the single thought of Haruki having his children. To see his omega stuffed with his seed deep inside him, their offspring coming to life thanks to him… This was enough for him. His knot swell to his full size and with one deep thrusts, it pushed through Haruki’s rim with a loud and filthy smack of heated skin clashing against each other. The omega cried out at the sudden stretch as he tensed around Kaito’s cock.

“Such a good omega, taking all of my rut’s knot. Your insides have already taken my shape as if I had marked you.”

“Yes… take me… Please… Alpha…”

“Tu es à moi! Je ne laisserai pas quelqu‘un te toucher. Tu es le seul pour moi. Je ne vais aimer personne comme je t’aime. Et je vais te marquer pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.”  
 _(You belong to me! I will never let anyone else touch you. You’re the only one for me. I’ll never love anyone else like I love you. And I’ll mark you for the whole world to see it.)_

“Yes, mark me! Please make me your mate!” Haruki begged.

God, how much Kaito wanted to do the same. Letting out one deep alpha growl, he sank his forming fangs as deep into the omega’s collar as he could. Combined with the strong and merciless thrusts, this was enough to send the omega over the edge. Coming again without being touched, he spurted his watery cum all over the sheets. His insides tightened around Kaito with such a strength, the alpha felt like he was sucked in as deep as Haruki’s body was able to take him. His moaning boyfriend, the thought of filling him with his cum and the sensations on his body made Kaito come as well. The tension that had made his stomach cramp travelled to his knot and was released there as he filled Haruki with his cum to the brim. Chasing his orgasm, Kaito grinded just a few more times against the omega, before he broke down on him, his chest rising and falling heavily.

It took a while until the clouds of his first wave of rut subsided. Carefully, Kaito brought himself and Haruki down to the mattress. He lay down on his side, Haruki’s back pressed to his chest. As both of them calmed down, Kaito caressed Haruki’s hair, scenting the omega to his heart’s content. Every now and then, he placed soft butterfly kisses wherever he could reach. Especially the places that burned with the mark of his teeth were given a loving treatment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s ok,” Haruki’s voice was hardly audible. It was hoarse and wrecked and Kaito knew that as soon as his knot had inflated and Haruki spoke again, he would be hard again within seconds.

“I’ll take care of all of this as soon as we can take a shower.”

“Can’t wait for it,” Haruki smiled exhaustedly.

For a while, they just lay next to each other. Haruki was playing with Kaito’s hand below his head as Kaito continued to fondle his hair.

“And I’ll buy you a new collar,” Kaito whispered as his gaze fell on the torn fabric. Maybe he should have taken a stronger one. “This one will probably survive the next days, but not a minute longer.”

“Actually…” Haruki began and turned around to look into Kaito’s eyes, “when we both are sober again… I would… I mean… We could talk about…”

Haruki didn’t need to end his thoughts. Kaito knew right away what he meant, his chest burning up with an incredibly heat. Endorphins of happiness flooded his body. He pulled Haruki close and kissed him, deep but soft at the same time.

“Yes, let’s talk about that.”


End file.
